Honey
by SugarGlazed
Summary: Mia and her new friends are looking for some fun. They meet the Lost Boys and get a little more than they asked for.


"Why not ask them? They're real cute."

That was an understatement; they were minors. It was obvious to Mia the moment she noticed them – they had a certain inexperience in their stiff movements, like they were afraid of getting caught for staying out too late. She rolled her eyes at her new friends and spun to face them, not concerned about the people she was bumping into as she walked backwards down the boardwalk.

"Trust me, Sara. There are better fish in the sea besides those wet behind the ears brats over there." Mia smiled. "Bet they wouldn't even know where to stick it if ya got naked and asked them to fuck ya; no offence Andy."

Andrew – her date – curled up his nose and flipped Mia off. His friends all teased and laughed at him until Sara brought up her hand and silenced them – the queen bee had spoken.

"What do you suggest then, Mia? We came here to party. Are you going to show us a good time, or do we need to find someone else to do it?" Again, they laughed.

 _Brats._ Mia nearly forgot they were from out of town; students on break. She huffed a sigh of annoyance. "I suggest ya listen to me. This place is a hot spot for tourists, but it's also pretty dangerous for those who are not from here. Ya go around lookin' for some fun and ya might just get more than ya asked for." _Ya might just find yerself with more holes to fuck than swiss cheese. Or become the domestic bitch of a Surf Nazi and his lackeys; much to choose from 'round here._

A variety of bizarre and irrational people inhabited the boardwalk after dark; some harmless and some that even Mia wouldn't dare cross. She promised the college students a night to remember and she'd be damned if she went back on her word. Her dull green eyes swiftly combed through the busy crowd – her guests needed dates, yet no one really struck her fancy. No one seemed good enough.

Until _he_ surfaced – a platinum blonde that came to the amusement park every night – sauntering from the metal bowls of the radiantly lit roundabout. He was a handsome creature, always dressed in black and always in the company of others. Mia thought he'd be fun to hang with; his friends were an active bunch. She had seen the fat security guard, Ed chase them through the park a couple times. _It couldn't hurt to ask._

"How 'bout them? The guys near the carousel; mullet and his friends. They're cute, right?"

Sara took a look – _nice catch._ "Will they bite though? Looks as though they won't … guys like them have a certain taste."

"They'll bite – trust me." Mia bobbed her head. "Look at you. Good enough to eat." She licked her lips to emphasize her point.

The queen bee was satisfied. She sent Mia and one of her own – Lauren – to reel them in. The sassy brunette returned minutes later, dragging Lauren behind her. Sara knew the guys had agreed; both girls were bouncing in glee.

* * *

An hour later, the troupe was set up on the beach. Andrew made a fire between them with pieces of dried wood and each of them paired up, resting around the pit like a mass of witches. The loud uproar from the boardwalk was drowned out by the pleasant music playing from the 'rock box' laying in the white sand – Paul, the blonde with the teased hair called it that.

So far, it had been a good night.

Mia was buzzed. She took a deep swig from her beer and burst into a fit of laughter; 2nd bottle in. "Don't tell me … I wanna try again. Almost remembered this time." She nearly tumbled off Andrew's lap and would have if not for the tight grip he had on her waist.

The curly haired male – Marko was his name – urged her on, rolling his wrist. He and Paul had been playing a game with her; music trivia. Mia was losing. "Ya get one more try, little sister. Get it wrong and ya have to chug the rest of yer beer." He laughed as she whined in defeat.

"It's _Love Bites,_ " Andrew answered for her. "You know; Def Leppard." _Obviously she doesn't know it._ He leaned down and whispered the lyrics in her ear, inciting a shiver from her.

Paul quickly accused her of cheating; Marko agreed. "Ya have to do it. Help is against the rules, so bottoms up."

Mia whined again. "Do I have to?" She hated the sharp taste of beer; it didn't exactly slake her thirst, but she couldn't exactly tell Marko no when he offered her bottle after bottle. Her eyes drifted over to David for the first time that night, blaming the bonfire for the heat she felt as he stared at her. _Don't disappoint me,_ she imagined him saying. Even with Sara glued to his arm, Mia felt like his attention was on her alone. She smiled and toasted him, tossing back the remainder of her drink. Some of the amber colored liquid trickled down her chin, but Andrew helped her clean it up.

"Bravo," Marko cheered. He happily took up his date's limp arms and like a marionette forced her to clap too. Kayla had passed out between his knees in a drunken sleep, ignorant to the world around her.

Mia laughed and faked her best bow, leaning back against Andrew's chest. His warm scent was almost too much for her. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and sighed in relief.

"Not bad, Maria. Not bad at all." David applauded her. The entire group seemed to quieten down. He curled his lips up into a teasing grin. "Have to admit, for out-of-towners you guys have major balls to party with strangers you barely know, considering the rumors coming out of this place."

"Rumors? You mean the whole 'murder capital of the world'thing?" Sasha – the girl with Paul – gave a nervous laugh. She noticed the bold declaration on her way into the city; it was brushed in all capital letters on the flip side of the 'Welcome to Santa Carla'sign. _Welcome my ass,_ she remembered thinking. White hot dread burbled in the pit of her stomach, but once the beach came into view, all undesirable thoughts about the sunset colored words faded away. Sasha hadn't really thought about them until David mentioned it – the fear began to burble in her stomach again.

"No 'fraid not. He means monsters; things that go bump in the night." Dwayne, the quiet one voiced.

Lauren thought he may be joking, yet his eyes held no humor in them. In fact, none of the four guys were laughing. She knotted her brows together and shot them a bemused look. "You guys are just trying to get a laugh out of us, right? Scare the out-of-towners."

"Ignore 'em. The natives here do this sometimes," Mia interrupted, rolling her eyes. "They claim Santa Carla is infested with vampires. Every year people go missing and their bodies never turn up, but it's not true. Vampires don't exist." She was beginning to feel uncomfortable – Andrew had tightened his grip on her waist. His skin was pebbled in goosebumps.

"But it's true. Vampires do exist," Marko argued. He laid his finger against the thin, pale skin beneath Kayla's chin. The nail on his pinkie was long and looked razor-sharp in the flickering light of the bonfire. "Keep your eyes here and don't look away." No one expected what happened next. Marko slid his nail along the length of her neck; a wet spurt of blood spilled out and ebbed into the v cut of her blouse. Kayla didn't even wake up. She wheezed, slumped her head, and died.

Andrew's blood ran cold. His mind couldn't process the facts; _she's dead. He killed her right in front of you. What will you do, Andy buddy?_ Panic – that's what he did. A terrified scream tore from his throat. He nearly tossed Mia from his lap trying to fool his body into believing that he didn't just witness his friend being wrung like a stuck pig.

The fear was infectious. Lauren lurched forward and vomited on her shoes. The queen herself was speechless; she didn't feel the icy hands of death on her until it was too late.

"Why? God Why?" Sasha grabbed Paul by the arm; her only relief being one of the four responsible for Kayla's death. Yet as she took a look at his face, her stomach knotted in repulsion. His lively eyes were sunken in, cheekbones high and bulging from his skin. Paul was a monster – _no a vampire._ Like a fish, she opened and closed her mouth, unable to form words. The vampire leapt onto her and sank its fanged teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Sasha was knocked backwards onto the sand, but all she could remember before her world went black was the look of fear on Lauren's face as Dewayne tore her head from her body. There was so much blood.

Across the fire pit Mia was in awe, bound by the limbs around her waist and the fierce yellow eyes that stalked her; David's beautiful eyes. She noted the amount of blood trickling from his mouth – _the honey bee no doubt_ – splashed across his human face and in his blonde hair. It brought more questions than fear; a tinge of arousal that made her nipples harden beneath her blouse. Her hand reached for him, begging silently to be touched. However, it wasn't David that brought her to reality; it was Andrew. Her name on his lips sent a shiver through her body that felt like ice water on her skin. Mia shot him a look of shock and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Snap out it, Mia. We have to run – _don't leave me alone –_ we have to get up and get out of here." Andrew shook the tiny girl in his lap. He was thankful that her eyes had focused, staring at him instead of through him like a pane of glass. She gave a brief nod and Andrew took it as the push he needed to yank her up and go. He pulled her behind him and away from the horrifying sound of his friends being bled dry.

Andrew could see it – the boardwalk – in the distance. How far had they wondered out? _It shouldn't be this far_ , yet it felt like he had been running for hours. He was too sacred to look over his shoulder, afraid that he'd see the vampires closing in; his hand was still attached to Mia's wrist. If not for the soft wheezes of exhaustion coming from her mouth, he might of thought she had already died.

"Andy … please. I can't keep up." Mia could hardly breathe. She struggled to keep up and missed a step, dropping into the sand with a loud _oomph._ The weight nearly pulled Andrew down on top of her.

He turned to her with annoyance in his eyes. _Almost there … almost and you trip. Damn drunken sow._ Andrew tore his hand from her like he'd been burned and thought about stomping onto her back – the same cute ass that had been in his lap earlier was sticking right up into the air. He was too afraid to make a rational thought; too scared of being torn apart that he circled around and left her. _Better her than me,_ he thought hoping that _they_ would be satisfied with her alone. How wrong he was – Mia sat up in anticipation.

Andrew barely made it a few feet away before David swooped down in front of him. _They can fucking fly?_ He shrieked in horror, but found that his vocal cords weren't generating a sound. A wet and warm liquid streamed down his shirt, almost like he'd pissed himself. However, before he understood that his neck had been tore open like a dressed pig David shoved his razor like nails into his stomach and ripped them up and through the teen's fleshy tissue. His large intestine spilled out and hung like a length of rope from the slit in shirt. Andrew's body doubled over and landed in the mucky red sand with a heavy thump.

Mia cried in mock fear. "Please … please don't hurt me." Fat, hot tears soaked her face. She was too caught up in her act to notice David narrow his eyes.

From down the beach she heard Marko laugh. He came down from the air, nearly falling on his ass – Paul and Dewayne landed next to him. "Gets better every time I hear it."

"Ya think? The scream needs a little work, honestly." Mia could never seem to get it right. She smiled as Dewayne dipped his head; he agreed with her.

"A little late considering he was dead before hittin' the ground – David really did a number on 'im – but no doubt better." Paul helped Mia stand, avoiding a punch to his side from her. "Come on; wasn't even the best part. Yer dolly took the cake, leavin' ya to die. Wasn't expecting 'im to run off with ya though."

Dewayne brushed his fingers through his windswept hair. "Me neither. It was split second." He watched David nudge the body with his boot and smiled. _Out of David's control; he's not happy._

The blonde in question moved over to them and stood in front of Mia – Paul backed out of his way. He slid a finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. The uncertainty in her pale eyes was almost cute. "What have I told you about playing with your food?"

"Sorry David," she uttered. Mia wanted to promise him she wouldn't do it again, but even she knew it wouldn't be wise to lie to him. His stained thumb rubbed at her cheek; she had no doubt he was smearing blood onto her skin. It smelled delicious. "I did good, didn't I? Tricked them into going along with us, just like you asked."

Some habits were hard to break. For Maria it was her obedience; she was something of a pet before David turned her and even now she was expecting a beating for going against his plan. Sometimes he wondered if she liked it a little too much. He sighed and dug his nail into her bottom lip, drawing a thin line of blood. "Yes, but don't disobey me again."

Mia smiled. _Of course,_ she thought. What she did was kiss the pad of his finger, sinking her mouth down on it. The metallic taste of blood flaked off onto her tongue, urging her to moan. She was right, Andrew was a good choice. Had he not been, Mia was sure Sara would have. So bitter; her blood must have tasted like honey. Her lips made a sharp pop as she moved off David's finger.

"Was she good?" Mia was curious. Her lips pouted as he smiled – some of her blood was still around his mouth.

"I've had better," he admitted. _Pompous ass,_ Mia thought. That smirk he gave her knotted her stomach in the most wonderful way.

Mia could only think of one way to find out. She leaned forward and kissed him. A satisfied moan left her mouth as David moved against her, allowing her to taste the blood on his tongue.

 _Just like honey._


End file.
